


Here To Drown Headcanons

by ssleif



Series: Sterek SoulMateNess Saves Laura AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, don't want this rough headcanon coming up in those searches, not gonna tag for characters or relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: Headcanon for a sterek (eventually) Soulmate AU that Accidentally saves Laura Hale.not a fic. should probs read the other fic in this series.





	Here To Drown Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> tldr: Soulmates KNOW when big things are going to happen in their SOs life. they can feel it, maybe even put it on a calendar, know it like you know "Oh, new years day is about a week away" or "My Brother's Birthday is next month, got to be thinking about that".
> 
> They can both get a sense of how this day will affect their SO emotionally, i.e. not going to expect the birth of a child usually when a beloved pet is going to die instead... as well as feel generally how ther SO is at any given moment, if they kind of chill out and reach for their "soulspace".

Wait, what if it's the events thing, but not printed on your skin? You just know, you just wake with the knowledge of important days in your soulmate’s life. Additionally, shared ind/dream space is fairly common. Basically it just boils down to, you Know stuff about your soulmate. And you have a sense of how their life is going.

When Stiles’ mom died, Derek knew it was going to happen (John and Claudia both knew too, cuz eachother’s soul mates.. .oh, or maybe not! Maybe they loved each other anyways and were the true love that proved the exception to the rule and so that was why he missed being present when she passed). If stiles was 10, Derek was 14 or so. Derek Knew something bad was gonna happen, and Talia was really sad for him, because it can be so hard to find your soulmate (in the current days of the internet, it has become common to get on date-compare list sites, where you list important days in your life, and also important days you felt in your soulmate and it algorithmically tries to match you.

Anyway, Derek was super sad, guessed that someone had died based on how sad and unsafe his soulmate felt. He was maybe still working through that when he met kate… hell, maybe he even found out that her mom had died the year before… so he wondered if maybe it was her. Maybe that’s how she drew him in.

When Derek’s whole family dies… well.

Stiles is 11 or so, and tries really hard to find something out about his soulmate, because he just knows something terrible is going to happen. John has never experienced that kind of “something terrible” feeling about his soul mate, but he’s starting to have that feeling too, so he thinks maybe it’s in Stiles’ head, and it’s about the anniversary of his mum’s death or smth and doesn’t belive him. Maybe stiles' overactive mind is just compensating (also, john’s pretty drunk).

Now, john’s feeling is about Melissa, who is very soon going to watch Rafe, stumbling drunk, shove Scott down the stairs and decide this is e fucking nough get out of my life. Does she think Rafe is her soulmate? IDK. Maybe she does, or did. Maybe a bad thing for him correlated with claudia's passing… and she wasn’t sure what was soul mate sadness, and what was her own sadness over her friend… or, maybe she has always known it wasn’t Rafe, but tried anyway. And maybe after she met John and Claudia, Rafe got worse, and she loved them, but she was envious over how good their relationship was, and Rafe picked up on it, and thought she was making eyes at john… and maybe when Claudia dies, she knows, and knows what that must mean. Maybe she’s in the room when Claudia passes, and feels it, and so knows John must be her soulmate. No one else on the planet could be so devastated.

But she wants nothing to do with the bottle he jumps in after, and even after she’s kicked Rafe’s abusive ass to the kerb, she still holds back from john, cuz no. First, she will not spend he life being compared to her sainted best friend, and 2, soul mate or no, she will not play housemaid to another drunk. also feels a little like it's bad karma to make a move on her friend's newly-widowed spouse.

  
But it’s part of why she does NOT move back to Abuela’s.

  
Anyway, when the fire happens, stiles looses his shit and sheriff has to pack him off to mccalls so he won’t be alone while sheriff investigates... they all wonder if maybe stiles’ soulmate is one of the kids that died. Stiles says it’s quiet and cold, and that is maybe because derek is in so much shock.

Maybe when stiles starts to talk about a soulmate again, the sheriff tries to track down the remaining hale kids in case, but can’t.

Or maybe stiles latches into those feelings, but is now leery of talking about them for fear he won’t be believed.

  
Cue six years later, Derek knows something life-altering (though he thinks not all bad? But maybe dangerous?) is gonna happen to his soulmate, and laura has been feeling pack-things from beacon hills. At the last minute, he asks to go with Laura, in case his soulmate is there and this bad feeling is something he can be involved in. She laughs and wonders if he’s mixing nerves… but allows him to go with.

They get there, and Peter has been causing havoc. Maybe he got another wolf’s power, or maybe he’s just been biting folks. I think he got another alpha’s power, when Laura waited for derek… maybe he had a class to finish (or, when they decided to drive the camero back, those few days pushed peter into seeking power elsewhere.

Scott still get’s bit, but the two important moments hit back to back. One the night before, when scott is turned, putting derek on edge, and one when Sterek meet in woods. He’s not sure it’s stiles, but he wonders about the boys.

Stiles felt that moment and wonders, goes home and researches and realizes (or maybe he knew) that the Hale fire happened on the Terrible Day When He Thought His Mate Maybe Died. But he can feel another bad moment coming (and it is when Laura and Peter are gonna face off for the alpha power and she’s going to have to kill him.

Anyway, I think neither one is sure, but they are both pretty sure, the other is their soulmate. But they aren’t sure-sure and so they pine and posture and bitch at eachother. But all is not quite so effed up as it was.

In the end, they face off, and when stiles watches as laura kills peter while derek holds him down, and feels derek’s heart break as the moment tips over as peter dies, then he knows.

 

cue the ficlet.


End file.
